Playtime
by vividdecadence
Summary: Law finds himself a new favorite toy...


Hey guys, sorry for letting you wait for the next chapter of "Catnip". I'll update soon, I promise. Here's a little treat while waiting :3

Five...

He usually counts down from twenty.

Four...

In this case he counts down from five.

Three...

He can't really stand this guy.

Two...

He thinks he's creepy, even though he fucks him on a regular basis.

One...

He gets up.

"Oi, Eustass."

He hears the smirk playing on the raven-haired psychopaths lips.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you just stay in bed?"

"Cos you're a freak."

That's all he needs to know. Eustass Kid is not a man who fears. Never. But he knows when to keep a distance. A couple of months ago he found his nemesis.

That smirking brat lying on the cracked bed of the dusty, kind of shabby Inns room they had booked for the night since they couldn't meet on any of their ships. The crew shouldn't know.

They had broken that bed earlier the night, sometime between the third and fourth fuck and as they had reached number six, Kid had decided that the posts were probably not able to carry his weight anymore. It's not the first bed they ruined on one of their 'dates'.

Law likes it rough. He likes scratching and biting, bondage and bloodplay. He likes threesomes, double penetration and fisting and so far Kid has been the only one to keep up with his sick fantasies. Even though they creep the 'Captain' out every now and then. He wouldn't admit to it, since he's a man who doesn't fear.

Kid seats himself in an armchair opposite the bed. Law can see the rusty red eyes glistening in the dark as he lies on the sheets, butt naked, legs spread.

"Whore", Kid grins.

Semen is still dripping down Laws butt cheeks and he whisks it off with his middle finger, then licks it off.

"You know you like it."

He does. He's sick, he knows. Not as bad as the surgeon, but bad enough. And he surely enjoys the view as he pulls the white blanket over his crotch while getting comfortable in his chair. He's not a flasher like Law. Usually he likes to keep his private parts, well… private.

"Come back here", the Heart Captain demands, baiting him with his index finger. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Gimme a break for fucks sake. My cock is burning."

"So is my ass."

"Good for you."

Law shows a slight pout and Kid knows it's fake. He's up to play but the redhead isn't. He never is. Kinda boring, as Law has made out already.

"You want me to jerk off myself?"

Kids laughter sounds like a bark. A deep, evil bark that sends shivers down Laws spine and makes him think of a fierce, deadly and huge black wolf, ready to kill. He loves the thrill of being fucked by that beast.

"I wanna watch you do it."

"Huh?"

Challenging Law was a bad idea. They had wrecked buildings and ships, they had come back to their crews bleeding, covered in scratches, bites and bruises. They had been merciless around each other, trying to surpass the other in evil, freaky games, trying to make the other scream in pleasure or pain, it didn't matter. It never matters, when it comes to sex they are on par. Law enjoys how their minds think alike, while Kid desperately tries to create space between them. He doesn't like people getting close to him.

"You wanna watch me?"

Kid grins smugly.

"Can I use a toy?"

Now he raises a non-existent eyebrow. Toys? He never knew Law had toys with him. Kinky child.

"Whatever pleases you. Literally."

"I know just the right thing."

Kid knows he would regret this.

"Room."

The redhead curls his dark red lips as he watches the dome-like walls appear around himself. He has seen this trick once at Sabaody Archipel and initially feels uncomfortable in his skin. His mind is blurred by sex and some booze but he still remembers what happens within those 'rooms'.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Law smirks. He grabs his katana, leaning against the bedside table and Kid shifts uncomfortably in his armchair. The blade cuts through the air and the Kids Pirates captain feels a light twitch located right between his… the covers hover over his crotch.

Kids lips form a thin line as he watches the white blanket skip a little. One hop, maybe two, until Law lifts his hand and Kid gasps, nearly hisses as he feels a tug and something disappears in the semi dark that surrounds the bed.

"You didn't…!"

He feels fingers encircling his cock. He feels himself quiver in Laws hand, yet he knows he's nowhere close to that psychopath. He refuses to lift the blanket though, refuses to see what kind of 'surgery' Law has applied to him.

"Relax. You're gonna enjoy it."

Kid watches. He sees his own cock in Laws hand. He watches the tattooed man rubbing his most intimate part between his legs, waiting for pre-cum to leak out. He watches Law insert one finger, then two into himself while he grinds the others cock against his own, making Kid shiver in his armchair. He feels every move, every touch. Every change from hot to cold. He hisses violently as Law lifts his cock up to his face and licks the entire length, smirking like an evil demon. He sucks Kids cock like a Popsicle whilst toying with his entrance, spreading the redheads' pre-cum as a lubricant.

"You're fucking sick."

"And you're loving it."

He sees his cock moving in and out of those lustrous lips, yet sitting still in his armchair, about two meters away from the bed. It scares him, yet makes him feel horny like nothing else had ever done.

"You want me to insert it?"

"Like I said, do whatever the fuck pleases you."

Laws smirk is unhealthy. He spreads his butt cheeks with his left hand, Kids dick in his right. His thumb lazily moves over the tip, making the muscled man flinch in his chair. As he slowly, teasingly slow, pushes the pulsating member in, Kid growls low, gritting his teeth. He's not sure what turns him on more. The feeling of his non-attached cock or the sight in front of him, seeing Law fuck himself with his own cock. He clenches one eye shut, grinning like a mad man.

"Your usual way of jerking off?"

Law smirks again as he pushes the other ones dick deeper.

"Sometimes. But this", Kids cock nearly disappears in between those perfect buttocks, "is far more enjoyable."

And he watches him. He watches Law push and pull his member inside and out of himself like a living dildo, moaning and trembling, calling out his name every now and then. Sweat forms on Kids forehead, his claw-like painted fingernails digging into the armchair, his jaw clenched shut visibly. Law grips the sheets with his other hand, buckling his hips, granting an even better view. The redhead knows that he can't take it much longer.

As Law feels the cock in his hand twitch violently, the smirk on his lips grows even wider.

"Shall we… do you a favor?"

It takes some time until the words ring through to Kids hazed mind. He's not able to focus but seriously, no one could expect him to be.

"Whatever…", he's not able to say any more.

The sudden pullout comes unexpectedly and Kid gasps as cool air hits his overheated member. Laws free hand wraps around his own cock while the others thumb still caresses Kids member, slowly stroking over the tip, making the redhead coil up in pleasure. He lifts the stiff toy to his lips, licks over the entire length again and then engulfs it with his lips while still stroking himself. One minute… two at most. Law swallows every drop that Kid has to offer and cums at precisely the same time, spreading his own semen over his lower belly. His arm drops loosely on the blankets, still safely holding onto the precious toy. Kid glides down the armchair a little, breathing heavily.

"Fuck."

"Well… what more would you want?"

"My cock back, please."


End file.
